


Gardening Together

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Roman and Thomas, Gardening, Growing Up, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Roman and Thomas are brothers that find acting together becomes a less effective way of bonding. Instead Thomas suggests they try gardening on one of his visits home.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Funbruary [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Kudos: 5





	Gardening Together

Both brother had dreamed of being on stage. They’d acted in groups together most of their lives and even though a number of their interests separated were equally passionate about sharing the spotlight.

Then Thomas left to study organic chemistry and Roman set off to learn about poetry, literature and historical reenactments. For a while their bonding activity seemed to oppose the lives they were making individually, especially for Thomas. Roman felt like the closeness he had shared with his brother was drifting away while he stayed still and couldn’t come up with an idea to fix it. 

It was while Thomas was back over the holidays that he had a new idea over what they could bond over. On the journey he’d wondered about making silly short videos together and then they could send them to each other while he was away but he got a better idea while listening to Roman recount some of the things he’d been doing.

“Let’s plant something, make a garden.” He began, suggesting it as soon as Roman finished. “You are loving all the details of what would actually be growing around these historical scenes and I really could use seeing something that isn’t under a microscope so let’s just plant something.” He rambled through the suggestion, a little unnerved by the bewildered expression on Roman’s face.

Roman couldn’t say the suggestion came out of nowhere. He had just been excitedly recounting the forests that Robin Hood would have lived in and how one of the reenactment groups he was part of brought them to their events. He was enthralled by the differences he was told of between the forests he knew and grew up around and the ones that were in England.

It still felt bewildering to hear the suggestion given that they each used to take these conversations as excuses to start acting out scenes from the stories together.

“What would we plant?” He asked instead of voicing those thoughts.

Thomas grabbed his keys, huffing out a laugh. “I’m sure the garden centre will have at least a couple of the plants you were just describing. Let’s go find out.”

With that the brothers were fetching jackets and heading off to start another shared learning experience.

/\/\/\/\

“How are there so many varieties of one plant, Thomas!” Roman exclaimed, half an aisle from Thomas though with the low tables for the plants they could easily see each other. “What will even tell us the right sage for us to grow?”

Admittedly Thomas felt equally lost. When Roman had been discussing the plants he hadn’t expected more than one or two varieties of Sage, but from the number of plants looking just different enough they were convinced some were completely different plants it was clear they’d both been mistaken. Instead of exclaiming or grumbling though he got up google.

“We’re looking for salvia officinalis apparently. I think the labels do have scientific names on them too, otherwise just look for a label saying Common Sage.” Thomas called over after a moment of scrolling and clicking.

“Such a science nerd now, Tom-a-long.” Roman teased, bending down to actually start reading the labels.

Soon enough they’d found four plants that Roman had heard about Robin Hood living near and decided that had to be enough to get started with. They also grabbed some compost after asking a member of the garden centre for some advice.

/\/\/\/\

Roman had an arm in a hole of earth after ten minutes of digging, grumbling under his breath as Thomas snickered from his own hole. “Next time I’ll pick the bonding activity and we can get mani-pedis together.” He threatened.

“Are you threatening me with spa treatment?” Thomas fully laughed at the idea, throwing a handful of compost at Roman as he pulled over the sage bush they’d brought. “Just call this a mud treatment for your hands and skin.”

“Ha-ha, sure thing, Farmer Tim. Pass the chamomile. I’m going to need it to sleep tonight.” Roman shook his head, attempting the getting the dirt out of it quicker without raising his hands given that would make it worse.

Thomas blinked for a moment. “If I’m the farmer I think that makes you the herbalist, knowing what the plants were used for and all.” He countered,finally getting Roman to join in with his laughter.

Perhaps playing in mud had never been their choice of ways to spend the time as children but now the brothers were grown and starting to build their own lives it was pretty good fun.


End file.
